


Gat for Tat

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Series: Gat for Tat Series [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Masterbation, Prologues, Rough Sex, Saints Row IV, Tattoos, monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Johnny had never noticed the longing expressions his best friend had given him even before he was with Aisha. Kinzie and the Crew had, but were resolved to Gat's resistant nature for revenge of his beloved Aisha. While Johnny pined for his lost love, and fought with those who dared to harm her - his best friend followed him because he was going to stand by him no matter whom he loved. Nights spent alone sent the Boss into a spiral of insanity until he became more of a psycho-maniac than his mentor, and best friend. Gat, practically back from the dead, has woke up in more way than one. The Boss witnessed his resurection, and realized himself that something was missing as well...<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saints Row Kink Meme + my own character + A Request I've had for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue, setting up where the characters are via monologue first person of the Boss... (Exzrel)

It wasn't as if I was ever fucking interested in just one sex. Almost from the very beginning I'd been interested in both sexes, I think it was part of the problem with my parents. But why the fuck should I ever need their asses? That's been my view since the beginning of time itself...well, my time. Which is practically the beginning of awesome.

But that's a completely different story, and as much as I'd _LOOOOOOVE_ to discuss my story -catch the sarcasm and get the point assholes - I'd really prefer to leave that in the dark.

But that shit is completely off topic.

Our story begins about the time I met Johnny Gat.

My best friend that I would kill anyone for if he so much as gave one gesture. The mother fucker I would throw myself in front of a speeding fucking bullet for. The asshole I would stand next to until the word 'check-mate' rung out over the board. Though...I hate chess.

It's pointless and it takes time that I could be spending killing shit.

More on topic: He was my best friend, and the founder of the 3rd Street Saints, back when. I remember the years I spent watching him with Aisha, silently reasoning that I should be happy for him while he was with the chick. I told myself it was concern for my best friend and his love life, that crime was a hard business to be in and I knew once he lost her he'd be devastated. That day came faster than I can count, and I remember how devastated, despite his pissy demeanor, the man was. He got revenge...we got revenge...of course. Then he descended into total psychotic aptitude, not that he was particularly fucking sane before.

But when he died...

I wanted to kill someone.

I did.

I massacred and leveled several blocks.

I killed mercilessly, destroyed member upon member of the brotherhood without any mercy in my eyes. I became the precipice of cold...a frigid blooded fucker with humanity slowly draining from my blood, as time wore on. I killed anyone - even those who gave me a side look walking down the street, without any sign of culpability left. My blood transformed from warmth, from life, to ice...and I welcomed it...especially when it became colder and colder until the people I killed laid down in frigid fucking blood.

 

* * *

 

Years passed. I didn't care to think of how many.

* * *

 

Victims...all of them. And not one did I even flinch over.

* * *

 

 

Johnny stood before me alive and well, and looking upon him for the first time in years, since I found out about him what happened to him inside that plane, the ice in my veins thawed out in a rush. Sanity may not have entirely flooded my senses like a red alert, but I still felt it resonate in the back of my mind.

 

* * *

It was the first night in my life I had remorse.

* * *

I rolled over, the sound of my crew's laughter still sitting in the backy of my senses. Johnny had them on their heels again, as he always did. I was glad really, the burden of keeping them in line could be shared again. I rolled onto m back, arms flopping out over the sides of the make-shift cot i slept on at night. In the storage room, I stared up towards some of the items scattered about, and I pulled the typical fucking routine of counting everything in sight, seeing how many guns I could spot, counting how many boxes there were...

How many locks in the room where there...?

Was that a fly?

Space-fly.

Very funny.

I got extra points if I could spot something new in the storage room.

 

* * *

 

I never slept anymore.

* * *

 

 

I thought having Gat back would be my dream come true...

But the dream is a nightmare these days.

Days spent in the simulation were reprieves, except for the time I took him inside the simulation for a little fun. It was great at first, flying through just like old times...killing bitches and blasting them back with guns of all kinds. Their furry asses weren't nothing compared to us...

Johnny and I were back.

The boys were back.

Yet the more time spent around him, became more strained on my end. It was like something resonating within me that I hadn't felt in years...

A hole...a void that was filling up and beating to the rhythm of my very existence.

Something was back inside myself I hadn't felt in years...

It took me some time to figure out what it was.

 

* * *

 

I wished I could avoid the feelings.

* * *

 

 

I never thought having Gat back would bring back more than just his presence. Revenge, Sex, Partying...all of it had tried to fill up something that was lost.

It didn't help.

And now that he was back, my vision was clear enough to realize what I was missing with him gone.

I knew that Gat would get suspicious if I kept him out of the simulation forever, perhaps even make assumptions with how much time I brought in Matt Miller, Peirce, and - sometimes even - the younger Shaundi  to the field. Johnny and I used to go back to back 24/7, so it was only natural to bring him in on occasion. So this occasion I brought Matt, Gat, and a back-up Saint to the Field. They helped me settle a dispute...or rather sudden attack, with a couple of aliens near to a Tattoo store along the way.

When it was done with, I walked into the store and paid myself off with a celebratory Tattoo. 

That's when I, even after these years, learned something knew about Johnny. "You know, I could have done you a Tattoo for free, asshole." The name was a common throw-out, something that was thrown out without meaning behind it. He gave a laugh, one that only Gat could produce. One that made me almost drop my Semi-Auto Shotgun. Which...wouldn't have been a good thing if it misfired.

I rolled over, groaning at the memory of the laugh. Then when he was fighting, the way his muscles flexed always caught my attention these days.

Another shift inside the cot made me wish there was a pill known as Cialus Reversalus.

 

* * *

 

It got to a point where I couldn't Ignore it.

* * *

 

 

I felt dirty, fantasizing about him this way...

It felt like he wasn't over Aisha yet, and that made it worse. It used to be that I could imagine how he was with her, and that would deflate Mr. Happy's ego. But Aisha wasn't around anymore...

And so the ego was bigger than ever...literally.

Nighttime was hell.

I tried to sleep for the first time in years...but it had been so long since I'd had a restful sleep, if any on a particular night, that it didn't come easy...

Eventually I gave up one night, giving into the twisted arousal and gave my crew it's wish. Clenching my hand around the shaft I turned into the pillow. It wasn't like I hadn't jacked off before, but usually when I did I tried to pretend that the dark haired strong bodied, psycho-maniac in my mind wasn't Gat. It was just someone who looked and sounded exactly like him...

In every way.

I found it was uncomfortable doing this on my side, as my leg stuck out way to far. I rolled onto my back, finding it easier to hide what I was doing in case someone from the crew came storming in with a problem. Stretching out my knees I began moving my hand up and down the shaft, building up to a rhythm while I imagined the image I always had built up into my mind. His strong hands coming down upon mine, pining them above my head. _"You've always been in control, Boss. Now I'm going to make you submit to someone else."_ I imagined his strong hand pinning down my wrists while his other disappeared between my legs. He would silence my strangled moan with his mouth, stroking me with more than just his hand. I would writhe, making him pull back, and growl some guttural word before, _"Y_ _ou're going to submit to me, aren't you? No movement, no sound. You do what I say, asshole - or I'm going to make you wish you had."_  I gave some kind of noise in the back of my throat, that I tried to cut off before someone heard me. These walls weren't exactly sound-proof. He would praise me for my effort with lusting eyes, an approving smirk that would shake me to my core. Licking my lips pre-cum slid down my wrist. _"You're going to come when I tell you too. You're going to scream my name when I tell you to, aren't you?"_ He would say, while his hot breath lingered over my ear.

But the rhythm was going erratic, and I quickly forgot about continuing with the trail of thought. I suppose that's what happens when you don't really have someone over you, forcing you to hold back. I rolled onto my side and bit into my wrist, my eyes opening to the dark wall for a split second before they clenched into a close. My eye-lids smashed together as I forced a silent and strangled cry into my wrist before I felt the climax hit; when it was all over I was alone again in my silent cot.

Not with Johnny.

 

* * *

I let myself go. I suppose that was what hurt the most, was the fact that I gave into my desires...and inevitably came back to reality...

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Trying to Set the Mood, Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placed, permanently now, in third person POV...cause I fuckin' hate 1st person.

"Would you stop squirming." Johnny Gat grated.

"You're making this harder than it has to be, you know." Exzel grunted.

"You talk to much, asshole, you always have." Gat smirked, lifting his head a bit to judge the situation.

"I've never had this hurt this much. Get on with it would you?"

"I'm trying, you can't make this go any faster by wiggling like a fuckin' worm."

"I can't help it. Are you've trained with that thing?" His body was bent, eyes shifting over his shoulder just to gauge Johnny's expression.

"A fuckin' professional, asshole." Gat's lip quirked up again.

"Then finish the fuckin' tattoo already." He said, looking over his shoulder once more for a spot check. He was forced to turn away and tilt his head down again, pretending to mess with the small strand of hair hanging over his eyes just to make his slight-of-hand work. He hid the creeping blood to his face, trying not to look like a fuckin' pansy ass mother fucker.

"Keep moving and you'll smear the ink." Johnny blew on his shoulder-blade where the saints symbol was being placed before Exzel decided on shutting his pie-hole.

 

* * *

 

When it was finished Gat couldn't help but be proud of his work, eyes trained on it for a split second with a grin plastered on his mug. Exzel stood up and rolled his shoulder, head tilted to the side. He walked over to a mirror, having to crank his body in an uncomfortable position just to see it. "Nice."The boss complimented, which was a lot coming from him. When he flexed his arms, "And I wear it nicely, as I do with everything, of course." He straightened with a smirk.

"Would you two quit wasting time and get in the car?"

"You got my Torch?" The boss was relieved to hear Kinzie's voice, not to mention the sight of his customized purple, yellow, and white vehicle. He commented nothing on how she was genius, reminding himself of how she turned him into a sex doll once, and instead focused on jumping into the car. Not that he'd forgiven Matt for turning him into a toilet, before, either....  
  
He waited until Johnny got in, and hit off. He followed the GPS and kept his eyes on the road. The saints symbol hung idly by, swinging back and forth with the wild movements of his typical erratic driving, from it's place on his rear-view mirror. 

"Where did you get your license from, anyways?" Johnny commented, a woman having flipped over the car. Unlike some of the crew, he really didn't mind Exzel's driving. In fact, he commented on how people didn't see him coming more than once. It was a running joke for them...

"Bought it at Sam's Club." Was the sarcastic remark that bit Gat back.

"Heheh." He gave the two burst laugh that was signature of his typical demeanor.

 

* * *

 

Only Johnny could take the boss's jokes.

* * *

 

 

He didn't know when Aerosmith came on, or how come he switched to the station when he did. Perhaps he'd been listening to it the entire time and hadn't noticed. He figured it was still there from when he and Peirce went after, the simulation version of, Maero. He swore his breath had shortened, perhaps even stopped all together. The song made him feel uncomfortable, especially given the circumstances. 

 

 

  
_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Every moment spent with you_  
_Is a moment of treasure_

  
The fact that this song, in the right setting, could send him into a state like he was back in his home-town...scared to talk and interested in his first crush...made Exzrel's palms shake. He'd been through his worst-fucking-nightmare, had been a crime-lord for years, had saved the damn world, had killed thousands - perhaps millions - of innocents, brought down the brotherhood, and had become the president of the united-fucking-states of america...

 

And yet here he was short of breath, eyes trained to the road awkwardly while he suppressed thoughts flickering through his mind of just pulling the fuck over and landing a kiss on Johnny Gat's mug. The song ended eventually, but by the time it did he'd pulled over and tried to do a gun check just to dis-attach himself from the tempting situation. This was his best friend, whom had lost the love of his life years ago, and whom had never shown interest in guys before. 

 

Johnny didn't think of him as a lover. He needed him as a friend, a mother fucker whom had his back in any situation. That was how it had been for years, and how it would inevitably remain. It didn't matter how many times Gat and him ended out on top, beating assholes to a curb...

 

Things would always remain the same.

 

Johnny was leaning against the car, pulling down a cigarette as he held his gun idly by his side. "Shit taken care of? Good, lets get back to killing shit then."

 

 

* * *

He was going to strangle Kinzie with his bare hands.

* * *

 

He was an idiot for believing it was mere co-incidence that five different corny songs came on in a row (which were getting more desperate by the minute BTW). Johnny had laughed sometime during the midst of them, asking when the boss had become so entranced with sugar-coated music.  

The boss changed the station a good three times before Johnny fell into a laughing spree. Which was unusual for him...but given the circumstances, it was almost ludicrous for anyone not to.

_Every single day_  
_Every word you say_  
_Every game you play_  
_Every night you stay_  
_I'll be watching you._

_Oh can't you see_  
_You belong to me?_  
_How my poor heart aches with every step you take._

 

The Police's song Every Breath You Take was WAY to accurate for comfort.

He turned it to the next station, which was all rock.

And of course Pour Some Sugar On Me was blasting through the speakers...

It was like someone was literally trying to put a flashing sign in front of Gat's eyes that said "let me draw a diagram of where your best friend wants to touch you". The boss cleared his throat, wiping the line of thought, to something else, before his mind wandered and Mr. Happy decided to fall into chivalry again. 

"Your fuckin' music is killing me." Gat gave a snicker that made Exzrel want to shrivel up into a giant turtle-shell and hide.

Johnny had that kind of impact on him...

"I've tried different stations." Ex said, shifting his hand out with a broad gesture towards the damnable thing. "If you want, I'll relinquish control to you."

"You?"

"Perish the thought, I know." His lip gave a twitch towards an upwards motion, but it cleared quickly.

 

* * *

It occurred to Exzrel belatedly that some of the songs could have reminded Gat of Aisha.

* * *

 

The moment when he could leave the simulation, having finished the tasks set out for him by Kinzie, couldn't have come sooner. Stepping outside the area he took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. How long had it been since he'd had a good night's rest?

He couldn't remember.

He hadn't since he was an infant probably. Growing up, he had to keep his senses alert out of fear...which meant...no sleep. Moreover, being a crime-lord doesn't give you much time for R&R on a regular basis either...

He might have gotten one or two as president...

ONE. OR. TWO.

Walking down the area slowly, he turned around to the spot underneath the stairs only to glare at Kinzie. "Trying to paint a sign?"

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that." 

"I have a lot to do. Mind leaving me to my duties...or do you want this ship to blow up?"

He couldn't believe the silence on his end was him considering the consequences of doing such. Kinzie, however, had stood up and was tinkering around inside the ship's wiring again. He gave a sound of annoyance and turned away and marched, in typical routine, towards the door that led him down to the storage area. Gat sat along a box that was placed along the way to, and his eyes looked up immediately, hands stopped with the blade still firmly in his grasp. "No time for an old friend?"

Ex halted in his tracks, "Oh, fun, a play-date for assholes." He joked out of habit, probably a mechanism to hide his concern on being alone with Johnny outside the simulation. Given his mood, it was probably safe to assume he was on edge enough for his unrequited feelings towards his friend to be problematic. He ran his hand idly through his pony tail to straighten the deep dirty blonde hair there. 

"Heheheh. Just come with me, asshole." He hopped down, starting across the steel floor.


	3. It's Drunk or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where-in the boss is surprised.

"You told them?" One of his deepest secrets, set out before him in the worst kind of fashion. 

"You've been way to tense, man! Time to rock it like we used to!" Pierce's voice broke his shock, betrayal, and mild irritation up with a crunch.

"You. Told. Them." He said again, looking at Gat. Johnny was the only person who knew the exact date of his birthday, and the fact of the matter was that even if the boss loved celebrating himself in every way - it was one more thing about his past he kept quiet.

"Pierce, though over-the-top, is right. Now eat your fucking cake asshole, and stop complaining." A smirk touched his face, perhaps a little to smug for his liking.

The boss knew there was no use in arguing this...the news was out, what difference did it make if he got angry over it now? He's not childish like the last fucker he beat, and it wasn't like he had it in him to get revenge on Johnny anyways. Besides the fact that when Johnny set his mind to something, there was hardly anything stopping him.

* * *

That didn't stop him from continuously fantasize about strangling Kinzie for her 'subtle' attempts to get him and Gat alone. What was she, a sudden match-maker?

* * *

 

By the end of it all, Matt was face down with his head inside one of the couch's pillows, Kinzie was stuck behind the couch asleep, Pierce had somehow managed to break the shark on a drunk dare to ride the damn thing, Keith and Ben were the only ones sober enough to drag the crew to their perspective areas sometime later in the next morn (though they had a fuck-their-asses-they-landed-themselves-there attitude that night), and everyone else had ended in typically uncomfortable positions or just plain drunk off their asses.

Shaundi had left, giving Ex the courtesy wish on his birthday before going off to do her own thing, in typical fashion.

Probably just as well...having at least a few people sober on the ship was probably wise, lest they end up attacked in this state by the Zin.

Exzrel's mind was hazy enough he let out some kind of trapped hiccup gasp laugh at the thought of Zinyak walking in to their drunk asses sprawled out in their perspective areas. 

_"Can you wait on this battle until we're all sober enough to fight? I think Pierce broke his ass over there and I'm not sure if Kinzie will be able to stand again. You could go ahead and have sex with Gankie while you wait though. It's like you want to with all the times you've brought him up in our skirmishes."_

He tried not to let out a laugh, the thought somewhat amusing to his easily amused drunken state of mind. Not the portion about Ganki and Zin, but moreover the first part about Pierce having broken his ass. He was to hazy to really delay his thoughts on the last part, which probably would have made him sick to his stomach in any other frame of mind. Johnny ended up being the only one besides Ex who hadn't passed out, left, or fallen asleep yet. They were exchanging old tales, wild reminiscence of times long past...times when the earth was still in tact, when the world was semi-normal (at least for them) and Gat hadn't died and been resurrected. "-and the fucker passed out, just like that. One minute, there I was - fuckin' staring his ugly ass mug down like a champ...and then he just flops." Ex ended his story with, "Passed out, pissed his pants. Fucker cowered like the mother fuckin' pussy his true colors were."

Gat let out a rumble, but transitioned on beat. "You never told me what happened on the rocket that was set to blow."

"You...you mean the one that...that w-was to make the world explode the first....the first fuckin' time?" He slurred, somehow managing to get words out, and get his hand to work well enough so that he could poke Johnny in the arm when he said it, as if for effect.

"What other fuckin' missile was there?" Gat let out a chuckle under his breath.

Exzrel would later question why he got himself this drunk, and curse out his eyes for being so sensitive. But that would be a looong time from now, and even then he would still be content enough with the situation he would only do so mentally. "Every one inside the simulation."

Gat seemed to remark a point taken and prompted Exzrel to continue with a flick of the blade in his palm.

"It begins like this-"

* * *

 

The boss tilted his head down as he finished speaking. "-and that's when I landed, fuckin' ass first into the very chair I would be sitting in today if not for Zinyak. But given that if it weren't for him I wouldn't have you back I shouldn't be complainin', ya' know?" He was a little more sober than earlier, the story having taken long enough that he was a little clearer eyed now, and not so caught up in the moment.

"Amen to that." The sound of clanking glasses was the last thing he remembered for a few minutes.

* * *

 

They must have spent some serious time talking, because Gat had the male in a conversation trailing where he ended up revealing the very secret he'd been keeping for so long. "You know...I gotta tell you somethin'." The pause between was his drunken mind trying to formulate exactly what had wanted to say for so long, "For years...I thought you were dead, and I blamed myself for it. When you were gone, there was a hole in my life that I tried to fill with anything I could. Partying, sex, revenge...sometimes a weird combination of the three..."

Johnny Gat gave a rumbling laugh, signaling a pause in the conversation.

But still, after the sound came through to his cognition, which was minimal, somehow he couldn't stop his roll. It was as if he'd been pushed off the edge of a cliff, and now was in free-fall. There was either a hard slab of concrete below where Johnny would step back, and refuse, or a comforting landing that ended up in Gat's arms. "But nothing worked...nothing ever made me feel ALIVE...not like you did." He paused, and turned his head to face Johnny. The singular strand of dirty blonde hair that always swung down from his forehead fell against his nose as he continued to speak. His eyes were closed now, the truth falling from his lips faster than he wished. All these years he'd kept it to himself, and now that the words were drunkenly falling from his lips - he just...he couldn't stop. Even if the consequences were negative, he just had to air out the elephant in the room. "I always thought that maybe...it was cause I was depressed, true? But Seeing you now...having seen you these past weeks, it made me realize how much...I need you. I know i'm not Aisha and I'm not trying to be, but if-"

The lips on his were a surprise. 

Gats hand landed on the back of his head, tilting it sideways to accommodate the angle of his lips. There was a split second, where he was surprised enough Exzrel's eyes actually widened, but it was short lived. He pressed into the kiss, one hand ending up tangled in Gat's hair while the other swung around the male to land on his shoulder. Gat's hand wasn't gentle when he pulled him close, forcing the boss onto his frame. The boss shifted up, settling on Gat's lap while he broke from Johnny's lips and pressed them against the male's neck. He sucked on flesh there before nipping his way up Johnny Gat's jawline. The passion wasn't describable, so many years of built up sexual tension bursting within a split moment made Exzrel want nothing more than to throw all reserve out the window. Hell if Johnny asked to fuck here in front of the other's barely awake or passed out forms he would have bent over the damn pool table and begged. His sexual fantasies usually were centered around Gat's need for sexual dominion over him.

Gat's voice was low and coarse as he spoke into the boss's ear, "Privacy. _Now_."


	4. Hearts a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gat discovers a series of marks from The Boss's past.
> 
> This Chapter is based around Gotye's song "Hearts a Mess" which makes me think of their relationship, if they were together, in a ridiculously accurate fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the ending note for a fun fact on how I came up with Ex's name.

The boss had a very hazy memory, but somewhere between there and then he landed on his back and ended up with Johnny pushing him onto his front. The boss grasped a hold of the small bars before him, anything to get some kind of foothold in this. The Boss never would have expected it to turn out like something in his fantasies, Gat's hands pulling his palms away from anything that gave him support and forcing his body down against it's will. Exzrel tilted his head down, closing his eyes and remembering how many times it was the opposite. His biggest flaw was his psychopathic nature, and the sadistic nature he held from his earlier days in Stilwater...of course that was something he preferred not to think about again, let alone in this setting.

As if he was using an eraser on a chalkboard he wiped the thoughts from his mind and focused on the one man he'd always dreamed of, whether he admitted it to himself openly or not.

Johnny had their clothes off, somehow, at an inhuman rate along the way. There was probably an obscene trail towards the spot they'd found, but Exzrel didn't give two fucks - let alone one, to anybody but Johnny at that moment. Exzrel dipped his head, finding Johnny shifting his palms over so he had one free while the other forced Exzrel's painfully against the bars he had him bent over. Unfortunately, it wasn't like they had luxury digs, and so it was kind of hard to find the-

"Shit-" Exzrel's head turned at Johnny's profane, but not out of pleasure, exclamation. Gat was paused, observing the boss's back. Scars marred up the flesh along his spine, and not from his days as a crime-lord. Ex paled, a hard gulp in his throat transfiguring into a massive lump that held his breath in place. He'd completely forgotten about those marks, and should have probably been more careful not to expose them. It was why he'd never allowed anyone to see his back, why when he took people it was him on top and there was always a cold detachment to it that inevitably went into him leaving after, pulling on his shirt before they could see the scars out of fear questions would be asked. He'd slipped up this time, allowed them to be spotted. "How long have you had these fuckin' things?"

The former leader of America turned his head away, unable to meet his eyes when he responded. "Don't know."

"You can't lie to me, you know that." He growled, "How long have you had these." It wasn't so much a question as a command, this time.

The Boss closed his eyes, swallowing again. "I'm being honest." He turned his head with green eyes opening. "They've been there longer than my memory takes me."

This time Johnny realized he was telling the truth, and something passed through his expression.

Trying to change the matter he tried pushing back against Johnny, tried to rile him up, tried to get matters at hand to change. He hated discussing his past. Johnny wouldn't have it, holding him forcefully in place. "This is what your father did, isn't it?" He said with hatred dripping through his voice like venom.

"I'm not speaking about it." He said, turning his head, "I'm fuckin' not. It doesn't matter who I was before I was with the saints. It's past, not present, and not future."

Gat had prompted him on multiple occasions, but only knew small things he mentioned casually, having dropped them in the air like they were small things that weren't of import. Like the time the male mentioned he fought dogs just to get food. He'd heard from Asha, once, that he'd avoided the topic of daddy issues, which was enough info for Gat to make assumptions. He reached out to run his hand along the scars, fingers barely touching them yet running along the tangled pattern they made. They were like a cybernetic spider-web, marring their way up his spine and causing it to look like someone had zen-tangled with sharp pink and white strokes on his back. Gat's eye-brow lifted, and as tortured and sadistic as it was, he wondered the extent of the male's fantasies. He tested the waters, digging one fingernail into a smaller cicatrice, causing blood to surface from the old wound. The boss gasped, eyes widening as he panted out a guttural curse. Encouraged, but still not satisfied with his work, Johnny spoke with a low growl. "I know you've wanted this for a while." He said, tone like gravel. "I heard you once, speaking it in your sleep while I was retrieving a tool for Kinzie." _Of course Kinzie would be involved again_ , was the note that Ex made in the back of his mind. He would make a point to add "thank Kinzie" after "strangle Kinzie" to his to-do-at-a-later-date list.

"It's not like I hadn't considered it before..." He said, voice growing into a deeper growl in the back of his throat. "I always knew that if I would _fuck_ a male, it would be you." The simple profanity, and the way Gat said it, made pre-cum drip from the Boss's large cock. Somehow, it was incredibly lascivious, and the lust contained within, the promise of what he was going to do to the boss, made him pant with need. It was heady, need clouding his - already drunk - mind. "You want it, don't you?"

" _Exzrel."_

"What fuckin' language is that?"

"My name." His voice was hoarse, it wasn't as if he could lower it much more. "It's...Exzrel."

The trust in giving the name was simple enough to make Johnny praise him by grasping at the male's cock. But he didn't squander the trust, or his time, smirking with a lust in the very way it curved. His eyes lit up in an instant, with something dark and passionate. Gat suddenly had him thrown against the wall, silencing a surprised cry that threatened the boss's vocal chords. " _Silence_."

The simple word kicked up the boss's fantasy, all the memories of how many times he'd imagined Gat dominating him behind locked doors, forcing him to submit through brute force or sexual- "Oh _FUCK-_ "

"Tell me you want it." He pressed an arm against his neck, pressing him harshly into the wall. The boss was forced to turn his head to get air without breathing into steel. "Say the _words_. Say. Them." The boss didn't give in yet, and tried struggling against him. Gat was stronger by sheer brute force, the male slightly broader in muscle-mass than him. Gat had enough to give Ex a run for his money, doing a good job of meticulously trapping the males hands between the wall and his own lower abs. It put him in a more feeble position, only giving him enough leverage to use his legs to try and push against the wall. When he did, Gat gave a good growl and gave him less room to move, trapping him with his body, "SAY. THE. WORDS."

"The Words-" He got what he asked for with that response, Johnny slamming him a good one into the wall again. His hard cock was hit in the process, causing shooting pain up his nuts. He hissed in a breath, coughing into the wall out of pain. Gat didn't relent, not that Ex wanted him to.

"Beg." He said, "Now. Or I might change my mind on this-"

The Boss knew he was bluffing, but somehow didn't feel the need to call him out on his hand. "Fuck it-I want you. Please, Gat, _fuck me_. _Fuck me, damnit!_ Do you know how long I've waited for this?!"

"Better." He relented only slightly, "Though, considering how long it took you to respond to my request, I think you can wait a little longer..." A sadistic, yet licentious grin made the boss let out some kind of complaining whine, that wasn't normal of him. The kind of power that Gat had over him scared Ex, but he wasn't going to comment on it...not like this. He'd been chastised, and Johnny was doing a damn good job of making him submit. He was picked up in an instant, and hauled unceremoniously over Gat's shoulder towards where Johnny slept at night inside the ship. Exzrel considered the consequences of objecting to being carried buck-ass naked across the area it took towards where Gat slept, but rethought his actions quickly, and clamped shut. Gat was torturing him sexually...making him have self-control enough to submit to his wishes. His fantasies didn't do justice to what Johnny was really like in bed...

And he hadn't even made it there yet.

Ex was bounced over Johnny's shoulder ever now and then, as Gat was specifically making the male's cock run along his flesh enough to rile him up along the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Exzrel's name comes from the words in Latin "Extremum" and "Scelus" which mean Extreme and Crime. Putting the two together, combined with Z which in Sematic history comes from Zey, meaning "Weapon", and the letter R, which in naming history is credited by meaning "Potential", creates an ironic effect.
> 
> Extreme Weapons, Potential Crime.
> 
> Although it's pronounced Ex-rel, for the Z is silent...


	5. Call Me Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boss, becomes the Slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was wrote while listening to "Call Me Master" by "Blood on the Dancefloor" repeatedly. That's the reasoning behind it's name.

His domination tactics were definitely working, as it was just the right balance between torturing and giving.

The boss was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back, head tilted down while Johnny smites him into a cough. He wished he could lick his lips when Gat's hand came around to clench his cock; yet it had long since been the moment when Gat tied a cloth around his head, the fabric forced into his mouth, causing him to breath through his nose. Usually the sound was short and rapid, a burst (or several) that proved just how much power Johnny had over Exzrel. Then there was the matter of Gat's hand clenching his long hair, holding his head steadily in place. He couldn't speak, and couldn't move; he was completely at Gat's mercy.

Fear tingled with pleasure, pain masked lust, need marked torture, domination ruled ecstasy: and Johnny was the source of it all.

"You're _mine_ , Exzrel." The long haired male nodded his head with as much range of motion as Gat's hand would allow, as if to confirm the simple fact. Meanwhile Johnny's mouth came down on the side of the blonde's neck, teeth clamping down upon the flesh that was exposed. Exzrel made some kind of animal sound into the cloth as pre-cum slid down the side of his cock in streams, catching on Johnny's hand. "Responsive one." The rumble was incredibly sexy, the kind of sound (coupled with the situation) that would have made Ex cum then and there if Gat asked him to. "God- _damn_..." 

The blonde's shoulders bunched, the breath in his nostrils coming out in a large huff as he groaned into the back of his throat. Gat's hand shifted, fingers opening and clamping down again before he spoke into the blonde's ear, low and guttural the sound was gravel-bound, hot breath fanning against the other's ear. "I'm going to push your head down against the mattress and fuck you senseless." and then, "I'm going to make you feel me for weeks." And that was that.

Exzrel wanted to complain when Gat's hand shifted off his cock, but it was short lived when he heard the sound of lubricant coating Johnny's fingers. It was a simple matter from there, fingers probing uncomfortably, but not unpleasantly, into the smaller male's ass. Exzrel felt stretched as Gat projected the motion his cock was about to. Hands clenched against their binds while toes curled in. Gat's hand left his submissive's hair for only a moment, but had returned once he put the bottle away. This time, he pulled up his head, forcing the next into an upright position while his body was forced down. It gave him an advantageous vantage, for he could see the pleasure on the blonde's face while he worked him over.

Nothing was more of a turn on.

Some sort of sound came from his throat when Gat hit the right spot, his prostate shooting out pleasure that made Exzrel feel warmth spread through his abdomen and heady ecstasy ricochet through his body. " _MMMPH!_ " The sound didn't need an explanation.

Johnny Gat gave a soft, but hoarse, laugh that gave away just how much he wanted to be in the other. Yet this was a game of wills, and he wouldn't give in just yet. He wanted to break him first, completely and entirely. Keeping two fingers within him, he pulled the bastard up by his hair (back bent in an uncomfortable looking position). "You want me, don't you? _Slut_." The word would have been an insult, if it hadn't been used in context. Exzrel's body shuttered, moaning into the cloth and nodding as much as he could. Contorted and twisted in this dark sexual world he tried to shift back using his legs so his prostate grinded against Gat's fingers. The Dom laughed, pulling them back. "No. I control things here." The responding, and rather muffled, whine that reached Gat's ears only made him give that same hoarse laugh that had resonated before. 

Yet Gat was getting close, and couldn't deny that he wanted to be in him as soon as he could manage. Even he had his limits, and the breaking point was him unable to contain the arousal which was aching, practically crying for attention from the submissive of the two. Not that he was going to be able to stand one round mind you...no...if Gat had his way, and he had a feeling Exzrel wouldn't object in the slightest, he was going to fuck him until they couldn't feel anything - and probably kick back up again after that. "You've disobeyed now. You know what that means."

Exzrel swallowed, unable to help himself. It wasn't out of fear-ok maybe it was. A mixture however, of fear and excitement - because it was inevitably going to end in his screaming through the cloth, but also out of pain. He closed his eyes, shoulders bunching because he was expecting what he had coming. Johnny waited for him to open his eyes and peak over his shoulder to check things, and then brought his hand down against flesh - the slap a loud clap that caused Ex to gasp through the cloth. Exzrel made a sound, some strangled cry that showed a weaker portion of his persona he never wanted to revisit again. Ok...only with Johnny-

And there it was again, the loud crack of flesh snapping through the air like a metaphorical whip that caused tears to threaten his eyes. Johnny was stronger than Ex more than just by size. During training sessions years ago, the male had always pinned him - and he was the only one who could overpower Ex. Yet his line of thought was cut off again by Johnny's next strike, Exzrel's palms straining so hard against the rope binding them he swore it would break. It came again, and again, the sounds loud and abrupt - every time causing spikes of pain - intermingling with pleasure that skyrocketed like a fuckin' cannon ball. When the discipline was over, for now, Gat's hand clenched down once more on ruffled blonde hair, tangling with force into the placated male as he pulled him up sharply. Leaning forward, he cranked his head so as to nibble on the other's earlobe. " _Fuck_. Do you know how much it turns me on when you're under me like this?" His voice was barely more than the sound of a hoarse snarl.

Ex's cock clenched as he made some sort of puffing noises from his nose again. 

"You're going to do what I want. When I ask." Gat's statements weren't a question. Exzrel gave some kind of grunt in his nose, and he nodded rapidly, or as rapidly as he could with Johnny's hand tangled tightly in his locks. " _Good_." He praised, but released Ex's hair abruptly. The male fell to his front without warning, but before he could give some kind of complaint he remembered the lessons he was forced to learn and fell silent. He would have fought more, but he wanted Gat's cock inside him right now, and wasn't about to hold that off any longer.

Not that Johnny Gat intended to torture him anymore, for the routine was starting to hold him back from what his intention was. He dragged Ex's hips close and propped himself up at the entrance he'd already prepped. Then it was just a simple matter of seething himself inside the other, and that caused a strangled cry from the smaller blonde. Gat wasn't going to hurt Exzrel by any stretch of the imagination - not severely like he could if he began to quickly. It was a process with a male when it was their first time bottoming to another, they had to adjust at first and Gat knew his from baser knowledge.

Ex's body was entirely tensed up, ever muscle having gone ridged from the sensation of being suddenly invaded and filled painfully. Johnny Gat wasn't small so it was painful for the blonde to adjust to Gat's size. Johnny realized this, seemingly giving him room to tell him to stop through body language if need be. It took a few seconds, but then Exzrel let out a snort and then pushed back encouragingly. Johnny got the message, and grinded down, starting at a rocking pace the motion causing pleasure to spike through them both. The sensations were building rapidly, and eventually Gat couldn't control his rhythm to a point where he was rocking and ended up thrusting in and out in rapid succession.

Johnny contorted the bottom's legs until he found just the right angle where his cock hit Ex's prostate every time, causing them both to give great throaty cries with every strike. The ecstasy built up faster than description is possible, and when Gat finally hit his climax he called out the name that had been kept secret for so long. Exzrel didn't notice it as he was hitting his own orgasmic end at the time - screaming into red fabric the name he called out so many times he'd found privacy during cold nights alone.

Even if Exzrel was left panting for a moment, he knew he'd have to build up strength to get fucked again shortly...perhaps even repeatedly.

* * *

 

He lost count of how many times he climaxed.

* * *

 

When they both were so sore they barely could gain energy to move their limbs, Ex finally pushed back against the barren chest he'd fantasized about cuddling into for so long. For a crime lord, president, world saving, universe saving asshole with a wide reputation for being a Psychopath...

He always did have a more tender side that he'd never shown before.

Johnny's body was beading with sweat dried and not. His breathing was slowing in the aftermath, though not as quick as one might imagine. The boss pulled his hands up and around strong shoulders, feeling Gat manage the energy to let out a fatigued chuckle and pull his arms around the other's waste. There needn't be any words next, they were overrated at the moment and Exzrel was worried he'd say something stupid at this point. His mind wasn't working properly, having been drunk and mixed with a potent dosage of fatigue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut chapter. Whoo!


	6. Time of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Day's "Time of Your Life" is credited with the title of this amazing chapter.

He had his eyes closed, normally the nights spent in ecstasy before were dreams or even fantasies. But waking up to a strong male frame beside him was truly the epitome of awesome, even for his standards. "Mmmph..." He didn't really have any energy, even having slept for some time.

"Finally awake, eh?" Gat's voice said, though it sounded as groggy as the Boss's.

"Somewhere between awake...and sore." Came the response.

"Good. Succeeded in my goal."

"Mmpph." He decided not to respond to that one. Not that he had the will to comment on anything at the given moment.

"Keeping the mystery. Just as well."

"Mmmph..." He made the sound as Gat tried to move, hands holding tighter to him, "No." He said like a child losing it's toy.

"Trapping me?"

"Mhm." He mentioned, scooting closer.

Gat made some kind of laugh, but the Boss wasn't paying attention to it directly. He felt like a man whom had just won the super-bowl single-handed. Man, he missed the Super-Bowl. Given that he was the last known leader of the earth, maybe he could create a Space-Bowl...with Space-ball. How fucking awesome would that be? He stored that idea in for later, that is, once they get past the problem of Zinyak - lest he send Gankie in as a player.  Some kind of foul expression would have normally passed his features, but he was to content clinging onto Gat to give a shit.

"Keeping me here?"

"Fuck, yes." He said without thinking, finally getting some ability to speak back.

Johnny shook his head, but didn't object.

* * *

 

He kept that word.

* * *

 

It seemed even Kinzie wasn't disturbing them today, leaving them to spend a large amount of time together. It was the first time he'd had in years where he didn't feel burdened in some fashion, let alone happy. They spent hours in Johnny's bed, enjoying silence or the sound of their voices.

It didn't matter what the conversations were about, as long as they didn't involve megalomaniacs, past paramours, or the earth in the right context. 


	7. A Few Weeks Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all, for following this. I'm glad you enjoyed this. Now enjoy the secret behind this in the final note...

"Johnny, stop-" He laughed, which was a switch. Only Gat saw this demeanor, and usually when they were alone.

"No." He was carrying him, having grown used to man-handling him on a regular basis. Not always in this context, but enough to make it a habit.

"Seriously-" He was interrupted, even though he was barking out a laugh as he said it.

"No." He shifted him up again in his arms.

"I can walk, John. Besides the fact that this army-style carrying shit is making me feel like a fuckin' light-weight." Exzrel had a shit eating grin that was contagious.

"You are. Now shut it, asshole."

 _Ah, Johnny's affectionate terms - what a fuckin' charmer._  "Why are you taking me here anyways?" He asked after, eyebrows raising.

"It's been two fuckin' weeks, Boss. Time to get this shit straightened out." He sat him down on the chair, "At the beginning of this shit I gave you a tattoo. This is going to change."

"This is about my tat?" He gave him a speculative look, even though a smirk was still plastered across his mug.

Gat didn't respond, but merely took out his tattoo gun and got to work.

* * *

 

The longer he took, the more of a question appeared in Exzrel's mind.

* * *

 

"Now. Look." His brief sentences were simple and plain to understand.

The purple and white saints symbol was emblazoned now with the names Gat & Boss interconnected and bound by some design of marks, like a zen-tangled version of the infinity symbol. Exzrel was grateful that he'd used "boss" rather than his true name, but had expected no less. Johnny had been in the business longer than Ex, so he knew how to have subtly and still get the point across when the need called for it. Exzrel got up, walking towards the mirror with an increasing grin. "John...I really don't-"

"It was my idea-ow!" Matt's voice came out of nowhere, ending in abrupt pain.

"Shut it! You're ruining things as usual-" Kinzie was interrupted.

"This marking on human flesh known as 'tattoo' is uncomfortably useless. Why does he not simply give the boss an item of import, or a series of numbers encasing a material hint towards our goal?" Cid's technical language - as always - made Ex realize he needed to begin reading a dictionary to understand him. He was worse than Kinzie sometimes...

"How many kids are observing this?" Exzrel looked up at the ceiling, of the building, throwing his arms out in a wild movement.

"Playah, this has been a long time comin'," Pierce's voice came through, "Like we we're gunna miss that."

"Can you get a moment of privacy?" The boss said sarcastically, gesturing towards thin air as he smirked over at a grinning Johnny Gat.

"My sources calculate a .67% chance of gaining access to a secretive moment at a given stage. Would you like me to calculate again, to be of certainty?" Cid said from outside the simulation.

Exzrel would have begun pounding his head into a wall at this point if Johnny Gat's eyes weren't smoldering like that. He closed the distance between the two, and they ended up lips locked, the sound of their tongues smashing together in the air. 

"I have calculated a 100% chance that we should relieve them of our presence, is this correct?" 

"Uhuh." Some one responded to Cid.

But they were to far away at this point to care.

Until Kinzie kicked up Aerosmith over the radio in the building they were standing in of course...which still only gained one eye-opening out of irritation by the boss before he went back to enjoying the feeling of Johnny Gat's lips against his own.

_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_and I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
  
_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_

 

**_~END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dared to do this by my best friend Emma, whom loves this ship more than anything. I couldn't resist comedic input, and a joke was even placed in here from a Co-Op session on this game.
> 
> Unfortunately, my best friend made me ship this so there may be future episodes...
> 
> But not a long one like this, probably unrelated, or related short one chapter ficlets...
> 
> Anyways, if you guys enjoyed it leave a kudos and love all around, see you guys later - peace!


End file.
